Last Battle
by Aroisou
Summary: Fay's life is just a big mistake ... /Kuro-Fay/Possible Sequeal


Disclaimer: Tsubatsa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP . All the characters belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

Author's Notes: Hello and Welcome to my first ever Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fic. - My love for KuroFay make me read a lot of stories and I ended on writing this fic. Well I hope you read ,enjoy and please review!

_Placebo It's one of my favorite bands ,the song Battle for the sun inspire me to write .__It was supposed to be long ...I don't know what happened. _

Fay was feeling all drowsy ,eyes tired, slowly his body relaxing as the music played He had turned on his old phone and plugged the headphones .

While his eyes were closing, he laid one of his bruised hands over his eyes, feeling disgusted with himself and broken .He listens very carefully the song playing in his ears

_I, I, I AM THE BONES YOU COULD'NT BREAK _

_DREAM BROTHER, MY KILLER, MY LOVER_

_DREEEAAM BROTHER, MY KILLER, MY LOVER _

He was so tired, legs soared a big scar in his back bruised every where He couldn't recall when was the last time he had started this terrible job.

_I, I, I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO SAY_

_I WILL BRUSH OFF THE DIRT_

_, I, I, I WILL PRETREND IT DIDN'T HURT, HURT ,HURT._

The thin boy fell asleep, after all a simple day for others was a living nightmare for him without parents ,his twin brother dead ,He was a five year old boy when he fell in Ashura's hands According to law and He his father will Fay had to stay with him , until He could be by his own ,that is the worst part of all .

He had two friends Sakura and Shaoran but in his hearth a young man called Kurogane was more than a childhood friend for him .He was brave and annoying sometimes but kind to him always helping him He had changed his world since those red eyes met his .

**Kuro's pov**

Fay looked sad in classes ,using his cheap fake mask ,smiling as a fool as always to Sakura and Shaoran .I think He is such big idiot but the way He looks at my eyes with that sad look and his fragile body and pale skin ,I am worried He is just bones and skin I feel like helping him , I am his friend after all but my feelings for him are beyond friendship anyway ,I want him to smile for real but I know that living with a monster is not easy for anyone .

Fay did not want me to meet the monster but I would do it sooner or later. I remember the day I met that crap called Ashura .Fay was talking to him, the man controls him in all the ways .Since that moment I think staying with that bastard it's not good for the idiot .

One day of normal classes at the last hour , Ashura took Fay out of the computer lab ,Fay looked upset and surprised while Ashura was giving the teacher a cheap excuse . Ashura told Fay to walk with him outside the school when they were three blocks away from any teacher's earshot .I decided to follow them that guy had a fake façade .He wasn't a nice a guy I just knew it .

_Fay just followed him , they suddenly stopped in front of a building 'come here right now' _

_And answer me clear' Who told you to go home early last night ?' ´and Where is my money? Ashura told him ._

_Fay answer him with an angry look on his face :''Yes, I did go home at midnight ,I was tired and sick and your money I am the only one who works, so you want me to buy your food and give you more money .Ashura what do you want for me now, I am busy and you are suppose to be working . My classes are almost over, we have a deal remember .I would work according to your rules but here I am free. We can always talk at home not so close to my friends and classmates ''He let Fay talk and shout´´ I want to be free Ashura you want me to work without a recess without food .I am not .. I am not an animal ,your pet or a slave ._

_He went up to him and slapped the blonde harshly in his face, Fay could not suppress the cry of pain and before the fragile boy touch the floor Ashura caught with both hands ,he squeezed Fay's arms hard He got closer to Fay's left ear and whisper 'You are my property I am not letting you go ' Don't talk to me like that .If you do it again ,I will kill you ,You heard me , he didn't care about the boy's protest and low cries Fay whimpered and kept his head bowed ._

_Ashura released the boy and kicked him hard sending Fay against a brick wall ,slowly the boy tried shakily to stand but He couldn't take it anymore as he fell to the ground in complete pain and shame _

_Ashura ran a hand through his hair ' move your ass ''fucking fag you have to work tonight and pay my money._

_Kurogane was speechless watching in horror the whole scene in front of his eyes He couldn't take anymore when Ashura was walking away from the boy ,Kurogane called his name from behind and punched him hard .Ashura fell and hit his head in the process _

_._

_Fay was on the floor trying his best not to cry .He did not want Kurogane to get involved with him ,If Kurogane died He will be alone in his miserable life ._

_Kurogane ran to help him 'Fay ' Fay look at me ' Are you ok ? He looked pitiful, he's head was bowed, hair hanging in his eyes, which had a miserable look, lip bleeding profusely .He carried Fay bridal stile to his house he put Fay in his bed cure his wounds and feed him Kurogane didn't' ask anything no need for that He had heard everything Fay just stays in silence and went to Ashura's house after a short nap When Kurogane was not watching he ran away .He had to get back If Ashura go home first ,He will kill Kurogane ._

That bastard was going to kill Fay that day ,If Ashura dare to touch him again I will kill him no matter what happen I don't care going to jail .

Kurogane was sitting in his bedroom thinking about Fay's miserable life and the way He lies to everyone He asked Fay to go to the police once but He did not want to tell the police He was scared that day and He is even more scare now He is a big idiot Kurogane repeated to himself

He decided to call Fay ,He dialed the number no answer ,something was wrong He had a bad feeling

I am going to his house He is not answering the phone and today he was looking so sad maybe He did something stupid .He doesn't want me to go but I am worried .

Fay's pov

I think Ashura is going to be back soon but I am not getting up ,there is no way I can move my legs plus I have been working since morning to midnight without food or water .He keeps pushing me to work in his bar ,smile and let others touch you , anyway you are just a burden for me you are not son I am not going to take care of you as a father ,´´_you are just a bastard my little bitch_ .

I am not his son and He reminds me that every day in the worst way possible ,an hour later Ashura arrived '_'get your ass here_ Fay ''Fay woke up with a start_, I'm coming He said rubbing his eyes No way He is back ''_

_Fay come here a bring me food FAYYYYYY I am going to kill you little bastard come here what the hell are you waiting for ? get your ass here ._

Fay got up with his last strength being weak and hungry not a good combination I am here ,I am here ,I bough you a pizza and three beers I let your money in the desk of your office before going to bed ._I am sick so I went to bed Ashura sama what do you need ?'_

I have been drinking heavily again and I just need you now my little bitch , You are going to be eighteen in two days , I want to give you something special my boy .You are going to become a real prostitute The clients of the bar were asking me why you are not being friendly with them so you are not going to give them their drinks and let them touch you anymore Now you will be with them but you are going to get paid don't worried That means you have a real job now so You are staying with me forever .

What do you think my Fay ? Fay was speechless and disappointed his life was sad and disgusting but that was the top of a miserable life What he would do ? Agree with this monster now and ran away .

Fay you are just standing there talk to me now .Fay was so angry He shouted No , no ,no ,no .no I won't do it I won't do it

What ?'' Come here now Fay ran to his room and put the lock in the door ._Stay away from me Ashura I am not going with you .I am leaving you and this miserable life ._

Fay if you don't open the door I will do it by myself Fay Fay damn open the fucking door now You are a worthless piece of shit open the door I will kill you .

Fay sat there tears rolling free down his dull checks This is a nightmare ,this is a nightmare

Ashura had an extra key and opened the door this is the end I have been fighting my whole life now I will rest with my brother at last .

Fay was curled up into a ball silently crying ,Fay we will be together soon .His arms were wrapped around his knees pulling them to his chest He could hear Ashura's steps approaching to him

Fay get up and take off your clothes you are going to be mine to night so tomorrow you are a complete bitch ready to work in my bar That is my gift to you I am going to make you mine

I wait all these years so that delicious body of yours will be ready to be mine so I could keep you just for me He felt Ashura's fingers forcing his chin up and He looked into a Ashura's golden eyes .With the other hand Ashura was touching his back then He pulled Fay's hair _Get up now_ .Ashura stopped when he heard a loud noise bam Bam the front door.

_Fay, Fay_ Kurogane's voice

Kuro _kuro ..Kurogane_ .Fay repeated to himself .

Ashura looked down at Fay don't tell me you call that bastard If you did it now I m killing him

He took his gun and went down stairs Hey get out of my house I am calling the police

Kurogane was behind the front door ready to hit Ashura he saw the gun in his hands this is not going to be easy .

Ashura saw Kurogane and tried to shot but Kurogane kick him and took the gun Fay was now there staring scared of loosing Kuro He shouted Watch out Ashura punched Kuro and sent him against a wall

Now my sweet bitch come here I am going to kill you now Fay didn't move He was watching Kurogane and thinking this is over .

_´´Die my bitch´´_ Ashura tried to shoot but Kurogane kick him and before he kill Fay he make Ashura shoot himself This is over Kurogane said standing up .

The living room was a bloody mess Ashura's body was bleeding the whole carpet the door was broken and Fay was speechless His eyes wide in shook It was too much for him he just passed out falling before calling Kurogane .Kuro kuro ..

The police arrived and Kurogane explain the whole story and how Ashura keep Fay as a prisoner in his own house .The police call an ambulance to take Fay to the hospital and Acura's body. Kurogane went to the hospital with Fay When Fay woke up three hours later

_Kuro kuro_ .. I am here Fay and I always will Fay sighed and smile Kurogane hugged him and kiss him on his right check Fay blushed with his eyes wide in shock Kurogane was kissing him so Kuro likes me after all so I won't be in the dark anymore I am so happy

Fay I have to confessed that I always like you and actually I love you and from now on No one would dare to touch or hurt you anymore I fell in love of my best friend I will protect you Fay and I am sorry I couldn't help you before

Don't apologize to me Kuro I have been in love with you since I met you He blushed and looked away admitting his feelings was so embarrassing because He was almost raped by Ashura He's body was so dirty all those men in the bar always touch him He felt so sad .

Fay … kuro touches his check Fay I have surprised for you The police told me that You are free to life by your own and the money you parents save in the bank for you is now yours I asked my parents If you could live with us and they said yes .

Fay could t answer everything was so good Kurogane pet his head You idiot just answer me

Fay laugh and say yes He's life have changed for good thanks to Kuro He will be living with a family and with his most important person He always fight for his brother then he tried to fight for his brothers memory using his name not to forget but now He has to live for himself but the best of all was that his battle against his miserable life with Ashura was over

Kuro was staring to Fay he looked sad again Fay yes Fay said meeting his eyes again Fay I want you to smile and live for you now

Kuro My real name is Yui Kurogane was shocked What ? Fay was my twin brother`s name really said Kuro do you want me to call you Yui

_Yes,_ he answer Its time to let my brother rest and live I think I am ready for this Kurogane leaned and kiss him in his lips Fay broke the kiss and smile a real smile in his face Kurogane saw him and said That's a real smile Yui They were all red Kurogane took Fay's hand in his Fay 's was cold I am going to warm up your hands and your hearth That was a beautiful day they had their first kiss of true love .They never sever now ,there was a bright future and their soul were connect to each other forever .

Fay's last battle was over.

The end


End file.
